


Fit to be Tied

by lovelokest



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sticksandsnark, D/s, F/M, Kink, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want it, Rodney?" Teyla asked, circling around him slowly, thoughtfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit to be Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptocat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cryptocat).



> Written for [Sticks and Snark 2007](http://sticksandsnark.livejournal.com/), recipient cryptocat.
> 
> Prompt used: explicit content.
> 
> Thanks to [fairestcat](http://fairestcat.dreamwidth.org) for the beta and title. My dear, you rock so hard.

"Do you want it, Rodney?" Teyla asked, circling around him slowly, thoughtfully.

Kneeling on the hard floor of his room, he swallowed loudly and dipped his head, breath growing faster. "Want what?"

Stopping in front of him, Teyla gripped his chin firmly and tugged it up to look him in the eye. She cocked her head to one side and tapped her fingers against his chin. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

He nodded, mouth suddenly too dry to speak.

"Say it." She ordered firmly, and Rodney made a helpless little sound at the promise held in her voice.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he spoke quick and quiet, "Yes please, I want it."

Favoring him with a fond smile, she released his chin and stepped away. "Then strip and lie on the bed."

With shaking fingers, Rodney undressed quickly, lettings his clothing lay where it landed. His hard cock bobbed against his stomach as he walked unsteadily over to the bed, the normally warm air of his room chilly against his hot skin. Lying down on his back, he let his arms fall lax at his side and his eyes slide shut.

Teyla's firm jack of his cock startled him and he jerked, eyes flying open. "Keep your eyes open," she told him, the bed dipping slightly beneath her weight. The side slit of her skirt parted with the movement, just enough for him to see she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She held the pair of leather cuffs she had made for him in one hand and was tracing her fingers along the smooth stitching and the metal buckle with the other. She smiled a little and bit her lip thoughtfully.

Rodney could tell that she was planning something and even as he felt himself start to flush red, his dick twitched. Her plans were good; he couldn't wait to find out what she planned to do with him tonight.

In a rush of movement, she was straddling him, her knees lightly pinning his hands in place. She dragged the metal D rings on the cuffs up his chest to his neck and back down again, letting them rest teasingly against his nipples. Rodney couldn't stop himself from arching up into her touch, his heart beating wildly. He wanted more, wanted her hands on him, wanted her to do whatever she wanted with him -- to him.

Crouching back onto the balls of her feet, she released his palms and moved predatorily up his body, the leather of her skirt dragging against his hard cock. Holding out the cuffs, she waited for him to respond.

He was struggling to keep his eyes open and his hands in place. He nodded, barely able to gather the energy to do so.

"Rodney." He flinched at the flat tone of her voice, she wasn't happy with him. "You know the rules. Talk to me."

Taking a deep, sobbing breath, he spoke as loudly as he could, barely over a whisper, "God, please Teyla. Please."

She cupped his cheek, stroking a finger along his cheekbone in approval. "Please what?" she asked warmly.

"Tie me up, please, tie me up." He begged, not caring how rough and pleading his voice sounded.

Releasing his cheek, she sat back, grinding purposefully against his cock for a long, perfect moment before getting off the bed. The space where she had been sitting felt suddenly, uncomfortably cold. "Hands over your head."

Obeying quickly, he raised his hands over his head and waited for her to put the cuffs on, hoping she wouldn't wait too long. Just the thought of the sweet pressure of the cuffs around his wrists made him whimper helplessly.

She buckled them into place with brisk efficiency and hooked them to the headboard. Even though he knew they would hold him in place securely, he wasn't able to stop himself from giving the cuffs a sharp tug and swallowing hard when they held. This was going to be good.

Rodney watched Teyla as she walked across the room to her gym bag, her hips swaying tantalizingly. He had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming at the site of her bent over her bag, the leather of her skirt pulled tight across her perfect ass.

When she stood and turned, her hands gripping a black cloth bag, the only thing that kept him from coming was the rule that Teyla had to come before he did. She had unlaced the top few eyelets of her shirt and was slowly undoing the rest of the laces, keeping her eyes firmly locked with his. Eventually the last eyelet was unlaced and the material of her shirt parted and came off to temptingly show her full breasts.

He must have closed his eyes, because he jumped, wrists pulling hard against his bonds when she quietly spoke next to his ear. "Close your eyes, and you don't get this." She held up a thick butt-plug.

Rodney nodded jerkily, eyes flicking between the plug and Teyla's hands. Maybe one day, one day maybe she would use her whole hand…her whole hand. His eyes began to drift shut at the thought. He forced them open again and tried to focus...

"I'll, I'll keep my eyes open." He promised weakly.

"Good. I know you can do it." She praised him, setting the plug down on the bed and twisting a nipple roughly.

Rodney moaned at her words and arched into her touch, it felt like fire racing down his nerves, and he wanted more. "Please, please. More, please." He begged, squirming to try and get more of her touch.

"In a minute," she soothed and let go of his nipple, reaching for a band of leather and placing it snugly around his cock and fastening it in place.

His breath quickened at the feel of the leather circling his cock and the plug resting so close. Drawing his knees up, he widened his legs and offered himself to her, hoping that she would fill him soon.

Picking the plug up, she dripped and spread lube over it thickly, "Can you take it like this?"

Rodney nodded frantically, he wanted it, wanted it so bad. Wanted to feel the rough burn and stretch of entry, feel the end of the plug rest against his sweet spot. Feel it brush against his prostate as Teyla fucked herself on him.

Moving up between his legs, she placed the toy against his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he bore down, gasping and panting and shaking at the burn as it filled him. The widest part popped in and Teyla sat back, running her hands up and down his legs soothingly. After achingly perfect moments of burn and stretch, pleasure filtered in, taking its place. Sighing happily, he melted into the bed.

Teyla tapped his leg and he looked down at her, the angle straining his neck. "Watch me."

Rodney trembled as she traced her finger up and down his cock, pulling back his foreskin and working her way slowly around the crown. She pushed his legs flat on the bed and gave his cock one last jerk, ...holding it steady as she sank slowly down onto it, arching her neck as she fully seated herself. Wet heat enclosed him, her skirt whispering against his stomach and thighs. His head hit the pillow with a dull thump.

She set a hard and fast rhythm, her hand snaking up under her skirt to rub against her clit, occasionally brushing up against his cock where they were joined. He itched to touch her, run his hands up her sides and over her breasts, cupping them and brushing his thumbs against her nipples in the way he knew she loved.

Rodney moaned when he rocked his hips and the tip pressed against his prostate, shocking him with short bolts of pleasure as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Twisting one of her nipples and rubbing her clit, Teyla came long and hard, moaning loudly, her pussy clenching tight around his cock. Giving one last twitch, she slumped down, pupils blown wide with pleasure and sweat trickling down her temples. Sitting up until just the head of his cock was inside her, she stroked his shaft lightly a few times.

"Teyla, please, please let me come." He pleaded with her, pulling hard and desperate against the cuffs.

Placing one wet finger on his lips, she ground down hard against him just for a moment, ordering "Lick your lips."

Rodney licked his lips and whimpered quietly, tasting her and smelling her, more desperate than ever to come. "Please." He begged.

"Hold it." She told him, working quickly at the leather strap wrapped around his cock.

He let out a long sigh of relief as the pressure eased and bit his lip hard, willing himself not to come until she told him to.

"Come for me." She said leaning down and kissing him hard and deep, pushing her tongue wetly into his mouth.

His moans swallowed by her mouth, he came, world whiting and blurring at the edges as he jerked and thrust under her.

Easing off his softening cock, she undid his cuffs with nimble fingers and rubbed his hands and arms. With a soft kiss, she drew him into her arms, resting his head on her shoulder. Twined together, they slept.

finis


End file.
